Predator
I don't know how to start this... I'm still a bit shook up. I've dubbed it as the predator, as you will soon see why. Ok, here it goes. A few nights ago, in my creative world, I started hearing scratching sounds. They where barely audible, but I could hear them at points. I was a little creeped out by this, but I figured it was a speaker issue. A few minutes later, In my house, I heard footsteps on grass. They stopped for a while, but then there where more footsteps. It was like they where on stone (the floor of my house is stone). I looked around in my house, but there was nothing. I remained quiet, and I could hear the footsteps clearly inside my house. I was confused and scared, but it was getting late so I logged off. The next day I went on and felt like playing a different world, so I went on my hardcore world. The game crashed, the file was either corrupted or missing. So I tried every world, except one. All were the same. I tried the creative world. I spawned near my base to find it almost completely destroyed. I was in survival with some strange items in my inventory: a peone, a cobweb, a creeper head, 3 bricks, and sugar cane. I was creeped out by what I was already seeing, but I had no idea what was going to come next. I punched down a tree and did the usual things you do when starting. The weird things started at night. I had built my house with two floors: the main floor where I entered and the top floor with all my crafting stations and bed. I slept, but it never turned to day. Its sort of like in multiplayer where everyone has to sleep. But I was the only one on. I heard footsteps on the grass, but I assumed it was a creeper or something. Then I heard my door open. I rushed out of bed with my sword drawn, but there was nothing there, except an open door. I closed it, and moved my bed downstairs. After a while resting in my bed I realized I was just doing nothing. I went outside to hunt monsters for materials, but as hard as I looked I couldn't find any. Strange. But I was in a forest biome so there was a good chance I just couldn't see them. All night I heard those same scratching noises. I nerd-poled to the top of a tree an scanned the area. I saw a lightning strike off to the left, but it wasn't raining. I knew I shouldn't have gone over there, but my curiosity got the better of me, so I went to it's location. When I got there I saw many trees where on fire and there was a small clearing. There was a bit of mycelium in the center. I looked around in the clearing, and something got my attention. It appeared for a split second, but it was there. It was the spectral outline of a player. It was quite far away. But it started appearing again and again, like a flickering lightbulb, and every time it would get closer and closer. I turned and ran. I heard footsteps behind me, always on my heels, I turned around to look at my pursuer, but there was no one behind me. Then I saw the spectral flashing right in front of me. Holy shit that was terrifying. As I turned I held ctrl and w so hard my finger went numb. After a while I stopped hearing footsteps and I stopped running. As I made my way back to my base, I could see it burning. I heard the sound that the wither makes when you summon it, and then I died. I saw the flickering spectral image not far away on the death screen. Then my game crashed. I decided to stop for today. The next day I logged back on, even though I shouldn't have. Something was calling me to the game. I logged on to the world, and everything had been undone, my house was still there. Weird. And it was daytime. I just went with it. I did my normal things, I hunted animals for meat, until I came across a really fucked up chicken. Its beak, legs and left wing weren't there and its right wing was dark. I rushed back to my base, it was still there. I started strip mining, digging out a staircase, everything was relatively normal, until I reached a certain point, when I mined a block I saw a small 1 block space with a head of some kind. I didn't pay attention because there was a loud glitching sound, and in my panic I closed it up with a lot of cobblestone. That was so terrifying simply because it caught me completely off guard, I was not expecting a jumpscare while strip mining. this thing has made mining a petrifying experience for me. I cautiously removed the cobblestone and instead of a 1 block space with a head, it was a massive cavern. there where blocks of magma specked around the cavern. I dug diagonally down some more until I found a natural cavern, getting some iron, finding a few diamonds and saving them for when I get an iron pick, until I saw a nether portal. I went through, even though my mind was telling me this was a big mistake. I spawned on a circular platform of nether brick, the portal nowhere in sight. In fact, nothing was in sight. The red fog of the nether was all that was visible beyond the platform, and I had my render distance set to high. The platform was the only thing in the nether. Then, the flickering of the spectral effect started, on the platform, standing on the opposite side of the side I was standing on, in front of me. Then the flickering stopped, and it was just the spectral effect of the player. No flickering, just a solid image. I wanted to run away, off the platform, but my player was not responding. I was mashing the keys, but my player did nothing. Then the enderman enraged sound played, but it was at 200% volume. I had to cover my ears until the scratching sound came in, playing at 210% along with the enderman sound, until my minecraft crashed. In the crash log i could see all the letters where moving. I closed my minecraft and shut down my computer. I didn't dare launch minecraft again By Reidakaninja